


get 2tiickbugged iidiiot

by kojegus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stickbugs, i should definitely be doing anything but this right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojegus/pseuds/kojegus
Summary: sollux has a surprise in store for karkat...
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	get 2tiickbugged iidiiot

twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TA: hey babe.

TA: get 2tiickbugged, iidiiot.

TA: https://tenor.com/view/get-stick-bugged-lol-gif-18023988

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: I HATE YOU.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twit](https://twitter.com/athebler)


End file.
